In pay television distribution systems, such as direct satellite broadcast systems, television receivers (also known as set-top boxes) are often connected to a telephone network in order to exchange data with a central data collection server. Additionally, satellite television receivers are often configured to display caller identification information to users via an associated television. Thus, the user can see who is calling while watching television and decide whether to answer the call without getting up to look at the telephone. However, many satellite television receivers are not connected to a telephone line for various reasons, often because a telephone line is not readily available proximate the location of the television receiver. Therefore, the user is unable to view caller identification information on their television and getting up to view the telephone may interrupt the user's viewing of programming.